Mobile devices, such as smart phones and other electronic devices, typically rely on battery power, such as rechargeable batteries, for mobile operations. If battery power is nearly consumed and charging options are not immediately available, a mobile device user can typically limit or disable particular features of the mobile device to extend the battery life. As battery power for the mobile device becomes critically low, the user may seek to minimize all but the most important features and/or uses.